


Max and Chloe's Treehouse

by CaptainVampireKing



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Max, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Nervousness, Sex, Sexual Content, Shyness, Smut, Tree Houses, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainVampireKing/pseuds/CaptainVampireKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been dating for four months, and Chloe has been more than respectful when it came to Max's boundaries. Will a small trip down memory lane change that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Max and Chloe's Treehouse

Author's Note: IMPORTANT: This is an AU where Chloe wasn't expelled from Blackwell and Rachel never went missing and is alive.

(Formerly known as Body Say in my Document Manager. This was inspired by Demi Lovato's song, but started taking different turns than I expected so I changed the name.)

...

There's always some form of downside to dating. Always. Didn't matter what it was or what it was caused by. But it didn't seem that way for Max and Chloe when they started dating four months ago. Everything was sunshine and daisies through rose colored lenses. There was the occasional falling out here and there, but it was always quickly patched up.

Life was perfect.

Until it came down to the nitty gritty of being in a relationship.

Why it took four months, no one knew. Everyone (literally everyone) placed a bet on when the word would come out (and Rachel, betting on three months, won. She later apologized). Ask anyone and they would tell you that Max and Chloe were so in love, they just knew it wouldn't take long for them to bring the relationship from the streets to the sheets.

But everyone forgot one crucial fact.

'"Max, it's totally chill." Chloe had told her girlfriend. She was holding her gently by her forearms, feeling a clench in her heart at the way Max's cheeks were colored red. "Everyone starts out a virgin. Everyone."

Max couldn't meet Chloe's eyes. She was nervous. She was fiddling with her hands and biting her lip. "I know that, but... I just..." She couldn't think of the proper way to say what she wanted to.

"I'm not gonna pressure you into anything you're not ready for or comfortable with. Okay?" Chloe said. She placed a finger under Max's chin and tilted her head up to make her meet her gaze. "We'll take this at your pace."

"So you're not upset?" Max asked.

"You're such a dork. Why would I be upset?" Chloe chuckled.

"Because you've... y'know. With other people." If she could be honest, Max hated the idea of Chloe being with anyone else other than her. Committed relationship or one night stand, it didn't matter. Jealousy knew no specifics.

"Aaaand what's your point?" Chloe asked. She placed a tender, chaste kiss on Max's lips. She felt the way the younger girl almost immediately pressed into her. It was like a magnet. Chloe pulled back at only a breath's distance. "Don't compare yourself to anyone else. You're beautiful to me. You're perfect to me. I'm yours, and yours only. You're mine, and mine only. Clear?"

Max felt a shudder pass down her spine at Chloe's subtle display of possessiveness. The shudder reached her core and pulsed needily. She nodded slowly in response, and that made Chloe smile. They kissed again and the magnet called, drawing Max into Chloe's embrace.'

That was one week ago. Mentally, Max appreciated Chloe's willingness to take things slow. Physically, Max was putty [in her own hands]. Here and there since their conversation, a few make out sessions had occurred. Two of them were in Chloe's room, one in her truck, and one in Max's dorm. They each ended the same way. With Chloe doing something as simple as stroking Max's waist and Max responding by grabbing her wrist and pulling away.

The young photographer wanted nothing more than to share one of the most meaningful moments in life with Chloe. She'd often catch herself daydreaming of Chloe pressing her against the wall and kissing her hungrily, raking her chipped blue nails down her stomach towards her nether region... And then she'd find herself burrowed under her blankets with a pillow over her face and a hand between her legs. A hand that she wished was Chloe's. She would fantasize that it was Chloe's finger (or tongue) drawing slow circles around her clit, coaxing out her pitiful whines and mewls. That it was Chloe's finger easing in and out of her entrance and making her moan into her pillow.

Max wished that it was her girlfriend forcing her to the very edge while eagerly nipping at her collarbone, or whispering sweet nothings to her ear. She would cause Max's hips to buck and her back to arch as her release washed over her. Max would tighten her grip on her pillow outside her imagination. Her teeth would clamp down on it to prevent her from moaning out Chloe's name.

Even when she wasn't DIH (Doing-It-Herself), her fantasies had a way of haunting her throughout her day. In her history class, she sat next to Chloe. It was a struggle. Max's fingers tapped absently on the desk and she was biting the inside of her lip. Despite her legs being crossed, she could still feel the smolder beneath her waist. It took everything in her not to grab Chloe and drag her from the class to the girl's bathroom. The urge was strong, but her nervousness was stronger. Chloe gave her a sideways glance and raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Dude, you okay?" she whispered.

Max nodded once. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Chloe wasn't a fool. She knew her girlfriend better than anyone, which meant she knew when she was horny. And it wasn't the obvious things, like her legs being crossed or the tapping of her fingers. It was the subtle crease of her brow and the light shade of pink on her cheeks. A closer looks would tell Chloe that Max was trying not to bite her lip in a way that people would see. Max didn't know that Chloe was aware of these things, and Chloe never told her that she was since Max was so awkward about it.

The brunette was an adorable kind of innocent. Chloe would bet anything that Max was even awkward about masturbating, assuming that she did. Chloe wouldn't admit that she sometimes got off to the idea of Max touching herself. She could only imagine the sounds that Max made when in the heat of the moment. It made her heart pound.

At the end of class, Max and Chloe stood up from their desks and Chloe took Max's hand. Max looked at Chloe and smiled warmly, though not a warm as the heatwave going on in her jeans.

"Wanna get out of here?" Chloe's voice was low, like she didn't want anyone to hear the actually quite innocent question.

"You know it." Max said, smiling.

Chloe couldn't resist smiling back and gently squeezed Max's hand before leading her from the classroom. They headed straight outside for Chloe's truck. They got a few looks along the way and Chloe glared at them, telling everyone to mind their damn business about them. She was tired of people being so goddamn nosy about their (at the moment, non-existent) sex life. Chloe may of had a boy(and girl)-toy phase/reputation, that didn't mean she'd do that to Max. She loved her too much to pull stunts like that.

Chloe unlocked her car doors and opened the passenger side up for Max. Max laughed a bit and climbed into the truck. Chloe shut the door and went around to the driver side, hopping in and simultaneously putting the key in the ignition. The engine turned over and they were off. Max leaned forward and turned on the radio, flipping through the stations until she found a song she liked.

~My hands wrapped around the stick shift

Swerving on the 405

I can never keep my eyes

Off this...~

"Since when do you listen to Halsey?" Chloe teased, glancing at Max.

"Since I heard her song Colors. She has such an amazing voice and her lyrics are the best." Max said with a smile.

Chloe laughed. "Glad to see you're growing out of your hipster phase."

"Please. Once a hipster, always a hipster." Max laughed with her.

~My neck, the feeling of your soft lips

Illuminated in the light

Bouncing off the exit signs

I missed...~

Chloe started singing along softly under her breath, Max doing the same. She looked out her window and watched the outside world blend into a streak of fall colors. It looked like a watercolor painting and Max found calmness in it. Momentarily forgetting her relationship troubles. She leaned against the door and sighed.

~All we do is drive

All we do is think about the feelings that we hide

All we do is sit in silence, waiting for a sign

Sick and full of pride

All we do is drive...~

...

Chloe pulled her truck into a somewhat hidden trail in the trees and turned the truck off. She looked over to Max, who had long since fallen asleep on the way. Chloe smiled and felt reluctant to wake her up. She looked really peaceful.

"Yo, Max?" she said softly. She leaned over and gently shook her by the shoulder.

"Mmmwhat?" Max mumbled. She swatted Chloe's hands away.

"Wake up, hippie. We're getting out." Chloe said.

Max mumbled something and raised her hand to rub her eyes. She squinted and blinked, pushing herself off the door. She looked disoriented for a moment. "Where are we?" she said.

"If you'll get out, I'll show you." Chloe said as she got out of the truck.

Max groaned but opened the door and got out, shutting it behind her. She blinked, her vision still bleary. When the area finally came into focus she looked at Chloe. Chloe was smiling back at her. There was a hint of sneakiness to it.

"That impish look scares me." Max said as she walked over to her.

"Good to know that in a whole forest, my face is the first thing you notice." Chloe laughed.

Max rolled her eyes and Chloe took her hand, starting down the path. She stumbled only a bit out of exhaustion but caught her footing and walked beside Chloe. She rubbed her eyes again and looked around.

"Wait..." she said. "This looks familiar."

"It should. We used to come out here all the time when we were kids." Chloe said with a smile.

"Don't tell me you're-" Max started.

"Shhh, be patient." Chloe interrupted her.

Max huffed but said no more. They kept walking, often making comments about the things they were seeing in the trees. Chloe caught sight of a bluejay and encouraged Max to take a picture of it. Max snapped a photo just mere seconds before it flew away and showed it to Chloe.

"Dude, this photo is awesome!" Chloe praised, plucking the polaroid from her hand. "I'm hella keeping this."

Max smiled. "Fair enough."

The remainder of their walk lasted five more minutes. They came around an extended curve which opened out to a small clearing. Tucked away a few feet in the trees, but still visible to those looking specifically for it, was a treehouse.

"I knew it." Max said. "Why didn't you let me say we were going to the treehouse?"

"Because it fucks up the surprise, duh." Chloe said. She broke out into a jog towards the treehouse and Max gave chase.

"It's not a surprise if I know what it is!" she called.

Chloe waved her off over her shoulder and continued running for the treehouse. Upon reaching it, she looked up at the small porch attached and scratched her head.

"What's wrong?" Max said, coming to a stop beside her.

"I don't remember where we put the ladder." Chloe said. She smiled sheepishly. "It's been a while, y'know?"

"Yeah. I know. I thought you would've been coming out here a lot when I left." Max said as she started her search around for the ladder.

"I did for a while until I met Rachel." Chloe admitted. She went off in the opposite direction to look.

"Did you ever bring Rachel here?" Max asked.

"Found it!" Chloe called as she kicked away many leaves and sticks off the camouflaged object. She bent down and picked it up with a grunt of effort. As she walked it back to the treehouse, she said, "I wanted to, and she asked me to. But I couldn't." Max helped her place the ladder and Chloe gestured for her to go up first before following her. "This was our place."

Max hoisted herself up onto the porch and turned around to watch Chloe climb up the rest of the way. "And it would've felt wrong to bring someone else here." she incorporated her own thought of what Chloe was going to say.

"Exactly." Chloe reached the top and looked at Max. She smiled. "Wanna go in first?"

"Why, is there a bucket of water balanced on the door or something?" Max crossed her arms.

"Guess you won't know until you get in there." Chloe grinned wider.

Max sighed, muttering something about not trusting Chloe as she entered the treehouse. The hardwood groaned and creaked at the movement and weight, but a bucket of water didn't fall on her head so she took that as a good sign. Inside, there was a carpet beneath a table meant for little kids, a small couch that wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in (despite the many times they did), a few chairs, a dresser, and a bookshelf with books and games piled on it. The walls were covered with the many pictures they drew of each other. The treehouse smelled of pine and fresh air that was flowing through the windows. Max felt her heart skip in her chest for a moment.

"What's the matter?" Chloe asked as she stepped in behind her. There was smoke coming through her nostrils. She had taken out her e-cigarette, which Max had convinced her to buy a month ago after telling her that cigarettes were going to kill her. She opted for a compromise when Chloe said that they calmed her nerves, thus resulting in the purchase of the e-cig.

"Nothing. It's just been a long time." She gave a sad smile to Chloe.

"I know, dude." Chloe said.

They walked all the way in, Chloe shutting the door behind them. Max waltzed over to the bookshelf and crouched down. The games and books were really dusty and there was a fair amount of cobwebs, but Max ran her fingers over the spines of the books as she read the titles. One in particular caught her attention and she pulled it off the shelf, brushing it off with her hand.

"*How Should A Person Be?" She read the title aloud.

"I don't know, you tell me." Chloe whispered dangerously close to Max's ear out of nowhere. Max shuddered at the feeling of Chloe's breath rushing over here ear. Chloe pretended not to notice.

"Shut up." Max said. "This was my favorite book when I was thirteen."

Chloe took the book from Max's hands and turned it over to read the synopsis, taking another hit from the e-cig. She scoffed with a teasing smirk and handed it back when she was done. "No wonder, it's like Hipster 101."

"Whatever." Max laughed as she took the book back. She returned it to the shelf and sighed. "It's so weird to be back here."

"I know." Chloe said. "Though I did lie to you."

"About what?" Max said.

"I was out here a couple times to clean up a bit. I planned to bring you out here. Not this soon, but," Chloe shrugged. "you seemed like you could use the time away. Didn't you notice how unnaturally clean it was in here?"

"I thought some nice hobos stayed here for a while and decided to clean it." Max joked.

"Oh, so I'm a hobo now?" Chloe said. She was wearing a devilish smile on her face.

"I wasn't calling you one specifically." Max started walking away, fully aware of how Chloe was following her.

"But if I'm the one that cleaned up, then doesn't that make me the hobo?" Chloe asked.

Max shrugged casually. "If that's how you want to look at it."

She saw Chloe's hands go for her shoulders from the corner and laughed as she jumped away. Chloe growled playfully and lunged after her. Max skipped away and took off running with Chloe in tow. She narrowly dodged the table and Chloe hopped over it. She had hoped to block Max's path. When Max went to move out the way, she lost her balance and fell to the floor on her butt. She was still giggling when Chloe took the opportunity to kneel down in front of her with a grin on her face.

"Did you really think you were gonna get away that easily?" Chloe said. "You don't get to call me a hobo and think I'm gonna let you off the hook."

"What are you gonna do with me?" Max said between her giggling. She pulled her legs up and crossed them.

Chloe crept closer to her, almost towering over her. "I have a few ideas. I could make you walk the plank."

"No, please, anything but the plank!" Max played along. To the both of them, it almost felt like they were thirteen and fourteen again.

"Avast*, I couldn't do that to my supposed Jack o' Cups*." Chloe put on her pirate voice and chuckled.

"But was what I did barbaric?" Max said.

"That it was, lass. But seeing that I am low on hands*, we'll have to compromise." Chloe said. She took one long drag from her e-cigarette before tucking it away in her pocket.

"And what's that?" Max said.

"Kiss me."

Max smiled and scooted forward to Chloe. "Aye aye, Captain."

Chloe's lips were soft against Max's. Her hand went up to gently cup her cheek and Max moves her arms around Chloe's neck to hold her close. Chloe's other hand rested on Max's side. Max could feel Chloe gently exhale through her nose and it tingled against her skin. She could taste the cherry flavored smoke from Chloe's e-cig on her tongue. It was intoxicating.

Max shifted onto her knees and leaned more into Chloe, much to her girlfriend's surprise. Her hand dropped from Max's cheek down to her other side to bring her body closer to hers. She desired to deepen the kiss, lightly running her tongue along Max's lower lip. The response she earned was a quiet moan and Max's lips parted slightly to allow her entrance. She inhaled sharply and her grip tightened on Chloe's shirt when she felt their tongues meet. They engaged in a playful battle of dominance.

Chloe, losing focus on her balance for a split second, fell onto her back and pulled Max down with her. The kiss was barely broken and there was an audible groan from Chloe. The sound riled up the butterflies in Max's stomach. She wanted to hear it again. She let out a breathy moan when Chloe nipped at her lip and backed away. Chloe's eyes opened and locked with hers.

"I guess that's all for today?" she said with a smile.

Max noticed how, even though they'd fallen, Chloe's hands never once moved from her sides. She wasn't even holding on that tight. Even through mishaps, Chloe was respecting her boundaries. Anyone else would've found a way to "accidentally" touch her breast or something. But she wasn't dating just anyone. She was dating Chloe.

'Chloe', who never once pressured Max into sex in the four months they'd been dating. Who, despite making lighthearted jokes about her sex drive, never forced it upon Max. Who stopped when she said so. All of this came to mind at once and Max bit her lip.

"No." she said.

"Huh?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"I... I think I'm ready." Max said.

"Max, I don't want you to-"

Chloe's sentence was cut off by Max's mouth upon hers. The kiss wasn't quite demanding, but there was a level of passion in it that made her moan softly. Max cupped her face in her hands, deepening the kiss once more. Chloe's hands tightened slightly, instinctively moving down to Max's hips.

'Take it slow, Chloe.' she told herself. 'She can change her mind at any moment.'

Max initiated the meeting of the tongues this time. She moaned at the way they moved along the other. The sound was music to Chloe's ears. Tentatively, she tugged at the hem of Max's shirt. Max nodded slightly, granting her permission. Slowly she parted from Chloe's lips and sat up while Chloe edged up on her elbows. She was straddling Chloe's waist and her mind momentarily blanked at the realization. She forgot what she sat up for.

'Right. Shirt.' she recalled.

She tried to keep her hands from shaking as she gripped the bottom of her shirt. She was blushing heavily, feeling self conscious.

"Max?" Chloe said.

"Hm?" Max said. She met her eyes.

"You don't have to." Chloe reminded her.

"I want to." Max said strongly. "It's just... Self consciousness."

"Have you forgotten I've seen you in a bathing suit?" Chloe joked.

"Five years ago!" Max said, then added quietly, "This is different."

It was one thing for Chloe to see her in a two piece bathing suit when she was thirteen, but this was a whole other scenario. This was more intimate. They were both adults now. And Max may not of been well endowed, but that didn't keep her from being nervous when it came to her body.

"Like I said, you don't have to." Chloe said.

Max shook her head and, before she could think twice again, pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. She was clad in a purple and blue bra. She noticed how Chloe's eyes widened and her blush darkened. She looked down at her hands. Chloe shifted a bit beneath her and sat up, which made Max move back. She placed her hands on either side of Max's stomach, slowly moving them upwards toward her face. Her eyes followed her hands and she noticed how Max had freckles dusting her shoulders and neck. For some reason, she wanted to kiss every single one of them. If it would make Max feel loved in her own skin.

"Max, you're hella beautiful." she said when her hands reached her girlfriend's cheeks. Her eyes locked with Max's.

"D-don't just say that..." Max said. But she couldn't help but smile.

"You think I'd lie to you?" Chloe chuckled.

With all the sincerity in Chloe's gaze, Max couldn't say anything other than, "No."

Chloe returned the smile and kissed Max lovingly. Max kissed her back with a strong fervor. Every breath that passed between her and Chloe tasted of cherries with a faint hint of weed. It wasn't a bad combination to Max. It tasted like home to her. This was what she had come back to after five years . And she loved it.

Chloe's hands moved to her shoulders and her fingers toyed with the strap of her bra, which actually drew a (admittedly shaky) giggle from Max. Max's own hands found their way under Chloe's shirt and pressed against the flat plains of her stomach. She could feel the muscles tighten beneath her touch. Chloe shivered and moved away. "Fuck, your hands are cold."

'I knew Max always had cool hands, but damn.' she thought. She figured it was because of the way her skin was heating up due to blood rush.

"Sorry." Max said.

She started to take her hands away when Chloe quickly overlapped them with hers and put them back. "Well, you can't expect them to get warm if you pull away." She accented her point with a wink. "Just keep them there."

Chloe took her shirt in her hands and tugged it off, discarding it next to Max's. She was wearing a black bra (her personal favorite). Chloe was only so much bigger than Max, but that didn't change Max's reaction. Chloe had a fairly defined outline of a six pack in development. Max was at a loss for words and knew she probably looked like a fish out of water.

"Yo, Maximus. My eyes are up here." Chloe teased. She tilted Max's head up and smirked at her.

"Trust me, I know where your eyes are." Max retorted unexpectedly. She didn't even think about it. The remark earned her a laugh.

"I think I like feisty Max." Chloe said.

That was followed by a heavy kiss. Max found Chloe's stomach again, enjoying the feeling of her muscles. She especially loved feeling Chloe's stomach rise and fall with her breathing. Chloe's hands snaked up Max's torso to her chest. Max arched slightly into her touch and Chloe took that as a sign to keep going. She eased her hand beneath Max's bra. Max let out a muffled gasp into Chloe's mouth and moved away. She tilted her head back slightly, leaving her neck exposed.

Chloe took the opportunity to place her lips against Max's neck. With her hand cupping her breast, she gave Max a gentle squeeze. She was rewarded with a short moan. She trailed her lips down to Max's collarbone. She found her pulse point and nipped at it lightly. Max reared and her lips formed a small 'O'. Chloe drew her pulse between her lips and sucked carefully. She didn't want to hurt her, but she wanted to show her that she was hers.

A thumb brushing over Max's nipple made Max bite her lip. There were flashes of heat running down her spine. When Chloe released her pulse, she ran her tongue over it soothingly to ease the bit of pain that came with the hickey. The hand not currently occupied slipped around to Max's back then was followed by the other one. Chloe looked at Max in search of a confirmation that this was okay. Max nodded and Chloe smiled a bit as she unlatched the bra. The clothing loosened in the front and Max stretched her arms out to allow Chloe to take it off.

Now Max's face was really red. Chloe found it adorable. She laid back, taking Max with her, and rolled them over so Max was on the bottom. The wood was cool against Max's back as she gazed up at Chloe. Chloe gave her a reassuring smile. Their lips met again but only briefly, as Chloe then traveled to her cheek. She left a trail down her neck, over her collarbone, and to her chest. She made sure to stay alert to what Max liked and didn't like as she planted simple kisses around Max's breast. She took notice of the way Max's breath shallowed.

Chloe closed in on a pert nipple and circled her tongue around it. Max gasped and her hand found Chloe's hair. Chloe chucked and flicked her tongue against the peak. Max let out a low moan. She did it once more and added that to the list of things Max liked. Max felt a warmth pooling beneath her waist. It was fueled by the fire still rushing through her system. It was almost uncomfortable.

"Chloe..." she murmured.

Chloe picked her head up. "Yeah?"

"Can you... please..?" Max didn't know how to (more like didn't want to) say it aloud.

"Gotta be a little more specific." Chloe said.

Max was blushing madly. Rather than say it out loud, she nodded downwards. Chloe raised an eyebrow and looked down, trying to figure out what her girlfriend was getting at. It wasn't until she reached Max's pants that she understood. She looked back up to Max's face and observed the crease appearing in her eyebrows.

'Oh.'

"Are you sure you want me to?" she said.

"I'm sure." Max said. She tried to seem firm, but it came out shaky.

Chloe nodded in understanding and worked her way back up to Max's lips. She kissed them fervently, giving a moan of her own when Max kissed her back with similar passion. She raked her nails down Max's stomach (another thing she added to her list when she felt Max's fingers tighten a bit in her hair) toward the top of her jeans. She easily slipped the button through the slot and dragged the zipper down. Chloe hooked her thumbs into Max's jeans, not her underwear, and parted from her lips. They locked eyes and Max lifted her hips to allow Chloe to remove her jeans.

Chloe couldn't lie and say that was totally calm in the situation. She was about as nervous as Max was. Here she was, taking of her best friend/girlfriend's pants! Not to mention that this was Max's first time. She didn't want to do anything wrong.

The pants were gone, discarded off to the side, and Max was left in nothing but a pair of light green panties. Chloe swallowed thickly. She returned to her position above Max. "I won't do anything you're not okay with."

"I trust you." Max said.

Chloe took a breath and nodded. She nuzzled into Max's neck, letting her hand ghost down to Max's crevice. She felt Max tense in anticipation and heard her breath hitch when the trespassing hand slipped under her panties and against her slit. Chloe almost moaned herself when she felt how wet Max was already, then recalled how she was already horny earlier. She decided to test the waters and apply more pressure, to which Max moaned out her name. Chloe bit her lip. She knew she'd found Max's clit when her hips jerked up modestly.

She drew circles against her and Max's moans grew in volume, but not by much. Chloe worried she wasn't doing something right until she looked at Max's face. Her cheeks were a bright red and she was worrying her lip between her teeth roughly. Still, she looked like she was on Cloud 9.

'She's shy about moaning?' Chloe thought.

"Max," she huffed against her girlfriend's ear. Max whimpered. "I want to hear you. Moan for me." Her heart was racing at the somewhat dirty talk, but she wanted Max to know it was okay.

She nibbled gently at the lobe of Max's ear, simultaneous to her digits dipping lower to Max's entrance and easing their way in. Max let out a harsh moan and her nails scraped along Chloe's scalp. Chloe hissed through her teeth and curled her fingers within Max. Once, twice, a moan and whine after each one. She started with slow, gentle thrusts. Max's head tipped back and Chloe kissed at her jaw.

Max began grinding rolling her hips in sync with Chloe's pace. She was practically in heaven. Why she was so nervous in the first place, she couldn't recall. The furnace that had developed in her abdomen flared and she mewled in Chloe's ear. There was a spot that Chloe kept hitting and it was driving her crazy.

"C-Chloe, right- unh- 'there'..." she pleaded when Chloe hit it again.

Chloe interpreted that as she'd found her g-spot and smiled to herself. She picked up the pace and curved her fingers with every other thrust back in. Max cried out and her back arched, pressing her into Chloe's body. She tugged on blue hair and Chloe chuckled. She could feel the way Max's hips were grinding into the floor. Max's hallowed panting was hot in Chloe's ear. Each moan that echoed in the room struck a chord on Chloe's nerves. With her arm pressed to Max's chest, she could feel the erratic beating of her heart. Chloe positioned her thumb between Max's folds, searching for the small bundle of nerves that would bring Max to the edge.

Max swore she saw stars explode in front of her eyes when Chloe's thumb started playing with her clit. There were charges tumbling down her spine and crashing into the smoldering pit between her thighs. An unintentional wanton moan worked its way out of her vocal chords when Chloe applied a third finger. One hand dropped to Chloe's back and her nails dug in. Chloe gritted her teeth, knowing they'd bruise. She didn't care though.

Something was growing below Max's waist. It felt like a coil being constricted tighter and tighter to the point of discomfort. She squirmed beneath Chloe, her moans escalating to to cries of pure pleasure. The muscles in her legs trembled and she felt as if she was getting impossibly wetter. It felt like something had dropped from her gut and was threatening to break through her floodgates.

"Fuck..!" she mewled shamelessly.

Chloe slipped downward and used her tongue to flick at Max's nipples, adding to the limit of Max's pleasure. She gently tugged at one between her teeth and Max's back arched again. She tried to say Chloe's name, but it died out into another moan. She was pulling on Chloe's hair.

"Chloeee!" she said. "I think I'm..."

Her hips bucked, cutting off her sentence. Chloe muffled the cry tearing from her throat with a hard kiss. She slowed her thrusts to assist Max in riding out her orgasm. She felt Max's juices spilling into her hand. Max's body was still trembling beneath hers after she came down from her high. Her grip on Chloe loosened and her breathing returned to normal. Chloe moved away from her lips and Max looked at her through lidded eyes.

"Max?" Chloe said, concerned.

Max blinked and reached up to pull Chloe down for a quick kiss. When they parted, she said, "Wowser."

Chloe snorted and pushed herself off of Max, laughing. "You fucking dork."

Max giggled with her and sat up slowly. She looked around and leaned over to gather her clothes. She put her bra back on, but stared at her shirt and pants in her hand. Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"You good?" she asked.

"Totally." Max smiled at her. "I just didn't think I'd have my first time in a treehouse."

"At least it wasn't in a parking garage." Chloe said. It sounded regretful, and the smile on her face didn't seem genuine.

Max's eyes widened. "Was yours?"

"Yeah. One night stand and all that good shit. But it's in the past." Chloe brushed it off. "It's whatever."

"I'm...sorry we didn't get to you." Max said. She stood up and started putting on her pants. Her legs still felt a bit like jelly.

"Please, girl. I'll live with it." Chloe said. She winked a Max. "But it's never too late."

"Now who's the dork?" Max laughed.

Chloe stood up, grabbing her shirt and putting it back on. She grinned at Max victoriously as she walked to the door. "Well, was it everything you'd hoped it be?" she teased. Max stepped up beside her and pecked her cheek.

"And more." she said.

"Then just wait until we get into using toys."

"Chloe!"

...

Author's Note: I don't really know how long it took me to finish this, but I would say almost two weeks. I'm glad it's finally out :D I hope you enjoyed!

*How Should A Person Be? is a real book written by Sheila Heti.

*Pirate Vocabulary:

Avast = A command used to stop or desist.

Jack o' Cups = The First Mate

Hand(s) = One who is part of a group or crew.


End file.
